The Horn of War
by ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995
Summary: This describes what happens before the abductions take place nearly 50 years before. M for Violence and Profianty in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Fanfiction I thought of this story from the song Iron by Woodkid So I hope you don't mind ^_^

Chapter 1:

(-/\-Before Chaos-/\-)

Before the chaos that we know as the 'War of the Puma' they're once lived a powerful monarchy known as the Chosen Heir of Heaven. They ruled with a might almost as powerful as God himself. But one day all of that would change…

In the Fortress Gardens as man walked towards the bush of white roses. He walked up to a woman dressed all in green and brown. He starts to flirt saying "My, Sophia you are looking more radiant by the minute." As she blushed and said "I so admire that you have courtesy for a woman such as myself." He smirks and begins to speak "So, my dear Earth Priestess why do you take my tokens of beauty representing you?" She begins to look with great sorrow and begins crying "I am in love with another, a man named Eric. Forgive me Lance…" Lance begins to lower his head in shame and misery. He begins to get upset and emotional saying "Oh, what I'm not good enough for you Sophia is this what it is to you? DO YOU THINK IT'S A STUPID MIND GAME?" She seemed so shock and almost at the verge of tears saying "No, I always considered you close to me… But as a friend…" He storms off into the gateway of the city and doesn't look back. "Lancerios Vann Drayton…I am sorry…" As she began to sob while another young man who looked a little younger but seemed to glow with magic. They hugged each other not knowing what might happen next with Lance…

I hope you like the first part of the Prologue, The Horn of War. Plz review I would appreciate it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's the second chapter! XD Hope u like ;D lol

(-/\ Near the Devil's Playground /\-)

As the miserable, lonely and depressed Lance began to cry into his pillow. He looked at the picture of him, Eric and Sophia and he threw against the wall and his red, blood-shot eyes. He grabbed a beer from his fridge while listening to the song Paint It Black. He sits in the recliner and lit a cigarette. While the song played in the background.

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens everyday

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm...

I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah

Hmm, hmm, hmm...

As the song ended and a white creature appeared in the dark corner of the room. It said "Well, seems as if you've completely wasted away…" As he turned around he asks the mysterious creature a question "What? Who said that?" It replied "Who do think you idiot." He turns around to see a skeletal creature smirking and chuckling to itself. It replied "My goodness, you're so heartbroken aren't you?" Lance turns with teary eyes "What's it to you?" The foul beast laughed and said "I have been heartbroken, many times by my ex-wife." He mumbled to himself saying "So you were human?" The beast laughed with evil and malevolent intentions and had stopped to say "OF COURSE I WAS HUMAN! BUT NOW I AM A DEATHLESS!" Lance turned towards the beast direction looking him dead in the eyes and said "I thought Deathless beings couldn't speak?" The beast smirked "Of course we can… We just don't like showing it. But can I ask you a favor my mortal friend?" Lance started to get a worried look and was in a state of constant paranoia after the beast's favor that he had asked him for. He slowly replied "And what would that be?" The beast said "These humans have stolen something from us that holds a large amount of importance to us and we need it back. Will you help me retrieve it?" Lance shook his head and said "Why should I help you?" The beast snarled and then smirked again. He slowly said "Because Sophia would think of you as a hero, and you will win her heart." Lance stopped and thought to himself 'You know this guy's right! Heroes always get babes in those shows on the mortal television, why wouldn't it work? That and Sophia loves guys who are good!' He smiled and said with a new found enthusiasm "Ok, I'll do it!" The beast said one more thing before Lance dashed out the door. He said "Take this with you; it will make sure you are undetected by the security beams." Lance snatched it out of his palm and dashed out of the door. The beast smiled and cackled "HAH! He fell for it! Now all he needs to do is make contact with the parasite!"

Well I hoped you liked it sorry I didn't update sooner I was busy with school ^^; lol REVIEW PPLLEEAASSEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about not updating . Anyway Here's the third chapter to The Horn of War! ^_^

(-/\ Dark Secret of Gaia /\-)

Lance's P.O.V

I got to get that larvae that the one guy was talking about, I would become a hero! I might even impress Sophia if I do! I began to crawl when I hear the Council of Twelve talking just below me saying "Are you sure about keeping this 'thing' here Lord Ferrous?" Said the second in command of the Ekaidu Army; General Shojin. He a lot older than what I have heard people said that he is. They say he's 356 years old. But to me he looks YOUNGER. Way younger like in his mid-30's younger. Lord Ferrous said "Yes we need to, for the sake of Gaia and all who live on it, it must be done." He looked with a stern face. He continued saying "If this creature reaches anyone else from this planet. They will become Deathless just like Commander Wu-Tao…" Shojin looks in great despair and begins to cry silently saying "I will avenge the beast that killed my brother… Mark my words beast…" As he walk towards the bottom of the hallways carrying the parasite with him. Then I hear footsteps from other end of the hallway saying "Lord Ferrous!" The emperor turned around and looked in his direction saying "What is the matter? Is something wrong with the preparations tonight?" The guard shook his head and said "No, Sire your son Lance has gone missing!" The emperor eyes widen in fear and he screamed "WHAT? SEARCH THE AREA! I WANT MY SON FOUND!" The guard saluted him and said "Of course, Sire!" The emperor turns around and heads to his chambers. I think to myself 'Sorry Dad, I can't come back until I'm a hero!'

?'S P.O.V

Perfect! I got him where I got him and the Emperor is worried! Well I'll make sure to get the next time I see him to give the Suicidal Poisons from my fang so to make sure he WANTS the parasite to get a hold of him! In the meantime I better head back to Land of the Dead!

Lance's P.O.V

I'm crawling through the vents until I hear General Shojin say "I have the spawn with me." The guard moves out of the way. I drop out of the vent silently I knock out the two guards in front of the door. I hide when I hear the General Shojin come back outside. He glares at the door and screams "I hope you die a horrible death my little parasitic friend, it's going to be the exact death I imagined for you!" He storms off and such rage he drops the keys to chamber onto the floor. Thank goodness he didn't notice me, he would of have told my dad and he would be furious!

Sophia's P.O.V

I feel horrible for telling that to Lance yesterday. But I had no choice. I love Eric too much I hope Lance won't get upset when I tell him…

DUN, DUN, DUN! CLIFFHANGER ^_^ Anyway review please! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I think this story kind of bleh, so speak anything on your mind and your opinion of this chapter Thanx :D!

(-/\ Smashed Dreams Turn into a Hellish Nightmare /\-)

Lance's P.O.V

I landed perfectly into the Experimental Room. I walk towards a glass tube containing a very small snake like creature with a skull for a head. It screamed "LET ME OUT!" I jump back and I point to the jar "LET ME OUT YOU DAMN IDIOT!" I shouted "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU CAN TALK!" It slithered and it eyes glowed "Of course I can talk you Imbecile. Are you here to retrieve me?" I scratch my head and say "Oh yeah! You're that one guy's kid right?" It just smirks "OH, Yes I haven't seen him in years. Please help me get out of here." I left the glass and the thing attacked me and crawled under my skin! I screamed But I heard something in my head "Shhhhh! Just follow my instructions carefully."

Sophia's P.O.V

The ring he gave me was so beautiful! I hope Lance doesn't exactly freak out when he finds out that Eric proposed to me. I wonder if he will be happy for me.

Lance's P.O.V

As soon as I got back to my chambers I started to feel light headed and passed out on my floor. I had a dream that I was on a very white mountain with these creature roaming around the mountain and I scream "HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!" Then something very weird happened. They approached the mountain but as soon as they got near me they bowed and said "Welcome to your new home my liege." I woke up feeling stronger and more aware of my surroundings. I could hear clomps of high heels coming near my door. Sophia! I open my door before she could get near it. She jumps and says "My word, Lance! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I scratch the back of my head and say "Oh, sorry I just heard you coming down the halls and wanted to see what was up." I smiled nervously and she began to say "Lance, I actually have something to tell you." I get a large smile on my face and say "Do you like me too Sophia? Have you decided that you want to stay with me?" She begins to frown and say "No, I can't believe you haven't heard from Eric yet." My smile fades away with a pale impersonation of my previous face and says "What is it?" She begins to grin cheek to cheek and says "Eric proposed to me. I also said yes. I want you to appear at my wedding. Will you?" I wear a fake smile and say "Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I hug her and begin to cry.

?'S P.O.V

Hmmmm, seems like he hasn't been completely broken yet. Well it's time to have Prediablos to do his thing while I do mine and when he gives me the signal I will be waiting for the opportune moment to convince him of turning Lance into an El Demonio Masscarado!

Sorry it was a lot shorter than what I normally write but I hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^ Please review I will love you if you do ! XD XD XD XD XD


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I just posted my latest chapter of THOW an hour ago and I'm already starting a whole new chapter! XD I'm pumped up! Also I want to thank JustMe133 for being an awesome sister and friend! XD 3 u lotz :D

(-/\ A Wedding, A Horrifying Secret and A War's Uprising /\-)

Sophia's P.O.V

It has been nearly a week since I last saw Lance. I hope he's alright. I went to his chambers later on in the day to find something horrifying. I found three guards arms and heads torn from their bodies and covered in blood. I glance at a shadowy figure in the room. It was Lance covered in blood and he looked completely different. His eyes were black and skin was almost dead white and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. I was mortified and called the Emperor. I saw him and said "Something is wrong with Lance!" He rushes to his chamber room, but I hear wails from that of the Emperor! I saw the Emperor's eyes were ripped from his head causing him to be blind. He screamed "GOD MY EYES! AH!" Just then Lance jumped out of a second story window and landed on the ground successfully. Something was wrong. VERY wrong and I am going to find out what!

Lance's P.O.V

I can feel the parasite's power flowing through me! It is like a new found strength almost like I have transformed into a new person! Just the Prediablos told me something "Don't you just love how my venom runs through your veins like a river? Now you are completely transfixed by my venom! We just need one more thing to do before you can become our king." I begin to smirk and say "And what would that be? Transform completely? If so then I'm ready!" The creature was astonished by my reaction and it said "EXCELLENT Niño! Just head towards that giant worm hole over there!" As I jump through the worm hole I hear someone shouting something "LANCE! LANCE! LANCE! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" I chuckle and say "Sorry you lost that chance long ago.

(- :- : Time Skip: -: -)

During the next decade Sophia gets married to Eric and has a child. They name him Eric William Weir the Second. When Eric Jr. was 9, his father Eric died from an ambush from Deathless hordes. The leader of the horde was unknown. Though vaguely familiar to Sophia and was later reported to the Emperor who has reached the age of 507 on this day. As for Lance, he eloped with a woman, her name was Jesse. They had 350 children. Since both of them were Deathless, they could reproduce 50x as much as regular people. But in the progress this was considered a rare encounter for Sophia and she went to investigate the mysterious murder of her husband and her friend's whereabouts.

Sophia's P.O.V

So this is the Land of the Dead? Much more white then what I had expected. I glance at a skeletal castle in the middle of white silent dessert. All I could hear were sounds of a festival taking place. As I ran in the night trying to avoid the corpses of dead soldiers, children and many various kinds of bones that littered the desert floor. I arrived at the castle entrance and I saw Deathless guards walking around the top of the wall. I sneak through the gate and I thought I saw Lance walking around in the festival. I say "Lance? Is that you?" He turns around and it is him! Though a portion of his face as a Deathless' mask on and he said "GUARDS! INTRUDER! SEIZE THE INFIDEL AT ONCE!" I was shocked but I heard shouts and screams coming from the direction that I came in through. I climbed onto a ladder and jumped into a fiesta cart. The guards run by the cart not even noticing that there was blood right next to the cart. I crawl out of the cart. I run towards a medic station in the fiesta and grab a piece of cloth and wrap it around my arm. Then I turn around to hear an announcement. A short stalky man with a ram skull on his head said "Ahem? Is this thing on? Oh it is! WELCOME, WELCOME ALL! TO ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL MISSION! OUR NEW COMMANDER HAS PROVEN HIMSELF WORTHY OF BECOMING A TRUE DEATHLESS! NOW OUR KING! YOU ALL KNOW HIM, YOU ALL LOVE HIM! GIVE IT UP FOR KING FERNANDO!" The crowd starts going crazy, as a man with Jaguar skull for a mask goes onto the stage. The man said in a dark and ominous voice saying "Thank you my citizens, but as I grow to an elderly age of 2087 years of ruling this domain I believe it is time to pass my crown to someone younger, someone stronger, someone with the determination of a thousand deathless! I pass my title down to my commander of the deathless army. Lancerios Vann Drayton!" My eye widen in complete shock and sorrow. As he walked up, King Fernando said "He led the attack on the Gaian pavilion captain, Eric Weir!" The crowd cheers while weep and try to hold back my tears, trying to keep quiet. I see Lance drag the body of my dead husband onto the stage while people began to tear him apart and eat the corpse. It was hard to maintain the tears. I saw an agent from Gaia and say "Sophia, how did you get here?" I said "I sneaked through; Eric's in there!" He gasped and said "Captain… Sophia we need to get you out of here."

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Please review, Reviews are good :D


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since I started writing these stories but hey I enjoy doing it! XD lol so I'm stoked to have fan fiction and JustMe133 read my stories! ^_^

(-/\ Benjamin Weir, The Next Generation of Spell masters /\-)

(- :- : Time Skip: -: -)

After they escaped barely alive Sophia and the spy successfully made it back to Gaia, they find out Lord Ferrous had died of a cardiac arrest and his guards found him in sleeping gown holding a picture of himself, his wife Alexia and holding a baby Lance in his wife's arms. Shattered by the recent events Sophia and grown up a single mother taking care of her only son Eric Jr. for the next 18 years. Eric Jr. meets a beautiful young woman named Sheila. They were engaged the 5th of August of 1993. A year later they found out that Sheila is pregnant with a little boy and is 4 months along. As for Lance his children find grooms and brides and that increase the population of Deathless by 46% and he takes them when they reach about 5 years after birth. His two granddaughters Melindas and Meldora had just joined him and as for his half breed grandson Bryan he had consider him useless and disowned him from his will. While Cyndi his youngest daughter was pronounced pregnant and was two weeks along with the fetus. Lance went to seek out Sophia and gather information. What will happen then?

Lance's P.O.V

Wow, it's been nearly 40 years since I've been in my hometown of Vinicina. I wonder how they are doing. As I thought to myself and my two granddaughters walk into my room saying "Grandpa! Grandpa! Guess what?" Young Meldora says with enthusiasm. I ask her "What is it dear?" As I am looking at a few documents about the invasion tactics. Which was that were sent to me by my advisor Senor Rodrigo. She said "I lost a toof!" I laugh as her younger sister point out with a mocking yet playful manner saying "No, don't you mean tooth?" Then there was a long silence and then we all laugh and I say "Yes, that's right Melindas. You're learning so quickly my little minita!" She laughs while Meldora says "Well Melindas I think Grandpa's busy with work. We're going to play with the other Deathless children. I smile and say "Yes, go right ahead" As they run out of the room smiling and laughing I receive an email saying

"Emperor Lance, we have a meeting later on tonight get ready to bring Meldora and Melindas it is important."

Senor Rodrigo

I think to myself what can possibly so important that I need to involve my two granddaughters? Incompetent bastard! I AM THE ONE WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE! NOT RODRIGO! I AM HIS SUPERIOR! NOT HIS UNDERLING! As I storm off into the living room to grab a Cuban cigar.

(-Meanwhile in Gaia-)

Sophia's P.O.V

I was walking alongside Sheila up to the house and she felt a kick and said "Oh my! Someone is a feisty little guy!" I say "My goodness it just like how Eric was when he was a little boy!" We laugh until Eric comes in begins rubbing Sheila's belly. He started saying "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" I smirk and said "You'll make a wonderful father dear, your father would be so proud of you if he saw the enthusiasm in your eyes like I do." He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. He says "Thanks Mom, I really appreciate you letting us live with you until we can find our own place." I smiled and say "Oh, no need to worry my dear! All you need to worry about is your wife and baby! Consider it an early father's day present from your beautiful Mom." My son laughs and says "Mom, aren't you over exaggerating a little more than usual?" I laugh so hard and say "Well I'm going to be a grandma soon, so I might as well say it now!" I smile and suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. I answer it and say "Hello?" The telegram man says "Yes, is this the Weir Residence?" I begin to get really curious and say "Yes, who wants to know dear?" He says "Well you have a message from a man by the name of Lancerios. He says he wants you to meet him in the diner on the south part of town in an hour, also he says it's urgent." I say "Of course, thank you so much." I shut the door afterwards and grab my coat. Eric says "Mom? Are you heading out somewhere?" I wince in the fact that Eric has never met Lance. So I calmly reply and say "I just have to go somewhere for a little while in the meantime lock the door behind me will you?" He looks at me with confusion and says "Sure thing Mom, oh and one more thing…" I see Sheila comes into the room as he says that and I say "Well what is it, dear?" Sheila and Eric smile and say "We finally decided what to name our baby." I smile and say "Oh, and what name is it?" Sheila says smiling cheek to cheek "His name is Benjamin Eric Weir."

Well thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it! REVIEW! I WILL REVIEW YOUR STORIES IF YOU! ;D XD


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo! Hahaha I just want to say that these next two chapters will be very suspenseful and tragic, Reasons being (for starters; I'm listening to the Devil's Trill G Minor by Tartini) the fact that it coming to that's right (gasps) is coming near the end! T_T I kno… I'm a monster but anyways onto the story XD And anyone who read this please review I'm looking for a review from anyone (especially my sis JustMe133! X3) I would love to get reviews! XD

(-/\ My Sweet, Jesse: Part 1 /\-)

Sophia's P.O.V.

I start up my car and start thinking to myself 'I can't believe that Lance asked me to come see him, after all the things he's done to me… Murdering my husband and having me raise Eric all on my own for nearly 20 years and he expects me to be nice to him like we're old friends… I should strike him with a spell or two for having me be put through so much torment… But he said that it was urgent, so let see how urgent it truly is…' I park right outside of diner and I noticed a couple of bikers with Deathless masks on. Lance is certainly here, he wouldn't pass the chance up of transforming innocent people into Deathless creature… that monster… What happened to my dear friend that I considered my brother? Why was he doing this to people who were just resting from a long ride on the open road? I notice a man with grayish black hair with a white business suit drinking a martini at the end of the bar. I walk up towards him and say "Lance? Is that you?" He turns around and he looks like he hasn't slept in 20 years. It looked like he died while he was driving and got by a truck and it just phased through him… He replies "Sophia, my word you still look like you did nearly 20 years ago… How have you been? Take a sit, there's a lot we have to talk about…" I sit next to him and say "One Water and one Martini with the works." The bartender looks at me and shakes his head. I say "What's going on?" He laughs and says "First off I want to apologize for the torment I've caused you… with Eric… It was hard for me to command that charge in beginning. I was torn by the bitter hate and despair of my feelings for you…" I think to myself "You love me don't you?" He smirks and says "Loved, Sophia. I have a wife and children. Also grandchildren… But that's not why I'm here." I think to myself and start thinking 'Was that why he left? Because of the feelings he had for me? Why he decided to become a Deathless? Because his emotions were too much for him to handle and wanted to be relieved of the suffering he had endured…?' He starts out by saying "I've heard information saying the Chosen Ones are going to kill my children's families and try to eliminate the Deathless population and try to get rid of the Deathless problem…" He takes a chug of Martini and says "Another one please? Extra tip for a stronger one." The bartender laughs and says "That's your tenth one tonight sir. Do you want to take "The Buzzathon Challenge?" if you drink 20 beers in a row you get free drinks for the rest of your life." He smirks and says "You're on buddy boy." The bartender puts a tray of beer mugs and sprays some liquor into the mugs and starts laughing "These are the strongest liquors in town, one of our regulars passed out within five mugs." He smirks and Lance says "I can drink more than five mugs of alcohol." He grabs one and chug it down in a minute and repeats another nineteen times until he gets to the last one and just drinks it casually and he smirks "Well that was way too easy for me. I think I've had my filling for booze." The bartender's mouth is just so open and I was just astonished that Lance just drank 20 mugs of beer without passing out, he could barely finish three the last time I saw him! I stop my thoughts and said "How in God's name did you do that?" He smiled and then this bug crawled out of his neck and said "That would be my doing." I scream and say "What in heaven and hell is that?" He laughs and says "This would be Prediablos, the thing that keeps me alive." It smiles and slithers onto my arm and says "Hmmmm, You smell delicious." It baring its fangs and Lance snags it back and says "This is my friend not lunch, remember that Prediablos." Its eyes glow a faint red and it says "I'll make sure to remember that…" Then it crawled back into the wound on Lance's neck and I shiver. It would be nice if the creature wasn't resembling a spider in any case or form. Lance starts to begin to cry and I say "What's the matter Lance? Was it something I said?" He shakes his head and says "No, far from it… It's my wife, Jesse… She's been sick for days and no one knows what is wrong with her… It tearing me apart from the inside… It's dreadful… Please come to the Land of the Dead with me and see what's wrong with her… I know you have an expertise in medicine, please for old time's sake, for an old friend?" I sigh and say "Well I guess I can help… But I need some supplies from my car." He smiles and gives me a hug. He whispers in my ear "You don't know how happy you've made me." I stand there baffled by the words he told me. Now I have to go get medicine for the soon to be operation…

**Thank you for reading my new chapter of THOW PLEASE REVIEW! XD And so sorry that I haven't updated, I was in the hospital for a while any review! **

** Love, ElDemonioMasscarado1995**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello for those of you still reading THOW you are one of my favorite readers and most valued readers! ^_^ Anyway I will tell you that this is one of the final parts of the prologue and is the most tragic of them all. So for the next three chapters, be prepared to be so heart wrenched that it will make your heart weep. Please enjoy the chapter involving multistory conclusion to THOW.

(-/\ My Sweet, Jesse Part 2 /\-)

Sophia's P.O.V

As we went into the portal, I started wondering how Sheila and Eric were doing with the baby so far. I really do hope well for their newborn boy. I marveled at the fact at the newly constructed castle, though it struck me with absolute fear and complete beauty at the same time. Lance smirked and said "That would be Casa Del Demonio Los Noches, meaning House of the Demons of Night." We get into the castle gates and I see a stone house with a dark smoke coming out of it. We walk into the stone house. Finding two Deathless creatures standing next to the bed which had a sickly woman residing within the sheets of the beds. Her hair was crimson red with a streak of gray hair, long and frail. Her skin almost as white as the bed sheets. Her bones being thicker as her skin would tear from the massive frailness of her current medical situation. I've never seen a person in such a critically dangerous state that she was in. Lance spoke "I leave you two alone so you may diagnose what's wrong with her." I check her heart pressure and blood as Jesse says "So you are the one who my husband loved?" I chuckled "I never knew he loved me but yes, I am his family friend, also I'm here to examine your body to see what is wrong with you." She replied laughing "I guess he worries so much that he would ask help from someone such as you. I do favor you though, I like your personality." I laugh and say "I guess I'm one of a kind, Hahahaha." I stop and grimace over the status. She looks at me says "Is there something wrong?" I look at her with great despair in my eyes and I say "Yes, something horribly wrong…"

Lance's P.O.V

I pace around the stone house and wait for Sophia to come outside, Prediablos was saying "Why trust an incompetent woman to do this when we can have an Imperial Guard check her-" I barked at him and said "BECAUSE, she is a earth priestess, she may know what is wrong with Jesse…" It replied "It's a filthy little maggot; she's better meat than help." I glare at it and say "We will talk about it later for now I hear Sophia coming out." I smile and say "Well? Is it something serious? Is it curable?" She looked down and said "You rather not know…" I reply "Why shouldn't I? It can't be all that bad." She looks at me and says "She's dying of Leukemia…" My eyes widen-

**Well thank you for reading! Please review I would appreciate it and I might comment on your stories too if you do ;) Also sorry to FF I was REALLY busy lately. ANYWAY REVIEW :D With Love – ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 **

** P.S. Don't Eat Jalapeños; they burnes lol :P **


End file.
